Please Don't leave me
by Chibimax
Summary: While battling the Decepticons, Ironhide gets hit and is dying. Bumblebee ran to the side of his guarrdian, begging to stay online.
1. Offline

Please Don't leave me

Bumblebee was called for a mission in California. He and the other Autobots had found some Decepticons. They had a plan to capture the few, but everything was ruined when some more and powerfull Decepticons came by.

There was a big battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Bumblebee was fighting some Decepticons with Ironhide. Ironhide had shot a few, but was hit by a other Decepticon without a warning.

"Ironhide !!" yelled Bumblebee with his real voice. He saw his guardian falling down. "Nooo !!!"

Bumblebee shot the Decepticon who injured his guardian down and ran to Ironhide. "Ironhide…"Bumblebee looked worried at his Guardian.

"Bumblebee….What did we said about using your voice…." Ironhide said as he coughed some energon up.

"Ratchet !!!!!" yelled Bumblebee ignoring what Ironhide had just said. "Mech Down !!! Mech Down ! Ratchet !!"

"Bumblebee," said Ironhide as eh grab his younglings arm. "It's okay…."

Bumblebee turned to Ironhide. "Don't say that !" yelled a women's voice over the radio.

"Bumblebee, my time has come." 'Hide said.

"No !!" yelled a child's voice. Tears came out of Bumblebee's optics.

"Don't cry, youngling." Ironhide said as he whipped the tears off Bumblebee. "You're a soldier now. One of the best I've ever trained."

"'Hide…"cried Bumblebee.

"Shhh," said 'Hide as he coughed once more. "I'll be watching you."

Those were the last words before Ironhide shut his optics offline.

"'Hide ? Hide !!!" yelled Bumblebee, not caring how much it hurts to talk. "Ratchet !!! Ratchet !!!"

---

Optimus ran to where he saw Bumblebee and Ironhide for the last. Music was heard from the area. "Bumblebee…."Optimus said.

The others arrived too and saw what their leader was looking at. A yellow camaro robot laid on the top of the weapon specialist. Crying.

"Please don't leave me…." The song sang from Bumblebee's radio. "Please, Please don't leave me, baby. Please Don't leave me…"

---

I've got this idea from the song Please don't leave me from Pink. It depends on you guys if there will be a second chapter. So R&R if you like this !

Disclaimer: I don't own TF.


	2. Online

Please Don't leave me

Bumblebee sat in front of the hanger where Ironhide was brought in for repairs. Bumblebee didn't move a inch. Not even saluted Optimus as he passed the hanger.

Bumblebee sighed as he thought back at the memories of him and Ironhide.

Memories of him being trained by Ironhide, being punished by him because he did something mischief, horsing around with each other, playing, laughing, hell Ironhide was even there when Bumblebee needed a shoulder to cry on. Sure the others where there for him too, but Ironhide was always there for him. He had to be since he was his guardian. Of course in the beginning, Bumblebee didn't like the trigger happy mech at all. Just because he looked stern and always threaten the bots that he would blow their afts off, but if you start to know the black mech more, you can see he has kindness in him.

The old warrior even had a soft spot for Bumblebee. No one, but no one would hurt his youngling ! Not even Megatron would have to dare to hurt Bumblebee or he would be kicked into scrap by the Weapon Specialist.

Ironhide also had it hard to say no to Bumblebee. Bumblebee knew this very well and knew how to use it. Even now, he is a much older youngling and lives with Sam, he knows how to get his way from Ironhide. But Bumblebee also know the line where he can get his way. If the answer was no and it stay know for three times, Bumblebee doesn't have to try any further.

Bumblebee sighed as he thought about the memories, not noticing Sam and Mikaela coming to him. Bumblebee looked at them when he felt a toughs on his leg.

"You okay ?" asked Sam worried.

"Sam !" hissed Mikaela to Sam. "Don't ask stupid questions !"

"It's okay, Mikaela." Said Bumblebee with his real voice. "And no I'm not okay."

Sam sighed and looked with Mikaela worried to the yellow mech. "He's going to make it, 'Bee." Said Mikaela.

Bumblebee Picked them up and let them hug his neck as he tried to fight his tears away.

Mikale and Sam hugged their yellow friend as they knew he wanted to cry, but wouldn't let himself.

After a while, Mikaela and Sam where gone eating and then heading to bed. Every Autobot was gone for some recharge, but not Bumblebee. Bumblebee refused to go into recharge or leave the hanger. Even when Lennox tried to command him to.

Bumblebee had scared Lennox off with a look that Bumblebee would never use. Bumblebee didn't look up as he heard footsteps of a bot coming to him. "Leave me alone…" said a women from a show. "I'm not coming with you."

"You don't have to, my friend." Said a familiar voice.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Optimus standing. Bumblebee sighed and looked back down at the ground, not bothering to greet his leader.

Optimus saw the sadness in the youngling and went sitting next to his scout. Optimus looked at Bumblebee, who didn't move or talked at all.

"It's not your fault, Bumblebee." Said Optimus suddenly.

Bumblebee didn't answer, he just sat there.

"No one had it seen coming, even when you where the closest to him." Said Optimus.

Bumblebee wanted to use his voice, but Optimus made it clear that he had to use his text message.

Bumblebee sighed and started to write his text message. Optimus looked at the text message as he had gotten one from the scout. 'If I only was faster….' It said.

Optimus sighed. "Yes, but still…" said Optimus. "Could have prevent it ? Could have you defeated the bot who did this without being badly damaged by your own ?"

Bumblebee looked away and didn't know what to write.

Optimus sighed. "These things happen in a war, Bumblebee. You know that. Ironhide…."

"No !" yelled Bumblebee with his voice. Optimus jumped a bit with the sudden outburst of the youngling.

"He's my Guardian ! He would never get that badly injured !! He said it once himself !! He wouldn't dare to leave me like this !!! He can't go offline !! He can't die !!" yelled Bumblebee as fresh tears started to run out his optics. Bumblebee wanted to say some more when he started to cough very badly. Bumblebee cried harder than he was on the battle field. Not only from the pain of his voice, but also the pain of lose his guardian, the bot who raised him as sparkling, the only one who made him feel safe in the darkest hours.

Optimus spark brake when he saw the youngling crying his spark out. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee and pulled him into a hug. "Shhh,shhh…" he said as he rocked the young bot. "It's okay, let it all out little one."

Bumblebee held Optimus as he use to do with Ironhide when he needed a cry. Optimus held Bumblebee closely, ignoring everything around him.

---

After a while, Bumblebee had cried himself into recharge. Optimus stayed with the young bot, letting him sleep on his lap as he guarded the hanger.

Ratchet came out of the hanger and looked at Optimus and Bumblebee. "He's finely in recharge ha ?" he said as he looked at the leader.

"Yes, he is." Sighed Optimus. "After crying his spark out for cycles…"

Ratchet nodded.

"How is he ?" asked a sleepy voice.

Optimus and Ratchet looked down at the yellow bot. Bumblebee was once more awake.

"He's stable, he had allot of damage, but he'll survive." Said Ratchet, letting the youngling off the hook for using his voice processor and not his radio or his text message.

"Can I see him ?" asked Bumblebee as he sat right up.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes you can."

Bumblebee immediately stood up and walked into the hanger. Bumblebee's spark fell apart when he saw the badly damaged Ironhide. He walked to the bot and grabbed a chair or what suppose to be a chair to him.

"'Hide…" said Bumblebee as he looked worried and held Ironhide's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tears started to run again as Bumblebee looked at the recharging Ironhide.

In the doorway of the hanger, Ratchet and Optimus watch the young bot carefully. Ratchet sighed. "Come on, let's go and recharge." Said Ratchet. "You won't get him away from 'Hide now."

Optimus nodded and left Bumblebee and Ironhide alone.

---

The next morning, Bumblebee woke up by being stroked on the head. As he opened his optics, he saw that he was laying with his head on Ironhide's chest plate. Bumblebee looked up and saw a smiling Ironhide looking at him.

"'Hide!" Bumblebee said as he grabbed the old mech into a hug.

"Easy kid, easy." Said Irondhide as he hugged his youngling. "What did I tell you about using your voice processor.

Bumblebee moved his wings down and looked at Ironhide. Irondhide just looked at the youngling and smiled. Even when Bumblebee was now a much older youngling or like the humans say, a teenager, Ironhide found it amusing that he still had power over the youngling.

"Don't do that ever again !" said Bumblebee suddenly.

"Do what ?" asked Ironhide. He knew very well what Bumblebee was talking about.

"Leaving me alone like that." Said Bumblebee as he grabbed Ironhide once more into a hug. "Please don't leave me."

"I will never leave you, youngling." Said Ironhide as he hugged Bumblebee once again. "Who ells need to look after you ? The boy wouldn't since he's your partner in crime with being mischief. I swear to Primus, you two are worse than the twins."

Bumblebee smiled and couldn't help it, but yawed. "Go back to recharge, youngling." Said Ironhide as he could guessed, the youngling didn't have recharge much.

"Will you be still here ?" asked Bumblebee worried.

"Like I said before, 'Bee." Said Ironhide. "I won't leave you."

Bumblebee looked at the old bot, before nodding and laying down on Ironhide's chest plate. "'Night 'Hide." Mumbled Bumblebee as he started to fall asleep.

"Night, my sweet little Bumblebee." Said Ironhide as he started once more stroking the head of his sleeping youngling.

---

Well what did you think ? This is the last chapter of Please Don't leave me. I wanted to finish the chapter yesterday, but because I was too busy chatting, I couldn't finish it.

I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope to see you again in one of my other stories.


End file.
